


Elegia o Sally Donovan

by zielenna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, drabblex5, nierozumieni i samotni wszyscy ludzie są, smęt, weltschmerz (ha-ha)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć momentów wyrwanych z życia Sally Donovan. (Wyraz buntu przeciw jej zniknięciu z serialu.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegia o Sally Donovan

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane dokładnie między pierwszym a drugim odcinkiem, więc kiedy myślałam, że Sally zniknęła i nie wróci. Wynika z tego gniewny ton i (nad)dosadność. Miłej lektury...?

Sally ma pięć lat, wielkie oczy i czerwone pasemko w warkoczyku wysuwającym się zza ucha. Tupie cicho nogami w starych trampkach, prostuje spoconą dłonią spódnicę. 

\- Strażakiem – sapie Gruby Jimmy z tyłu. Lloyd chichocze i mówi coś do Kevina. Pani Miller rzuca im chłodne spojrzenie znad okularów, podchodzi do ławki Sally. Opiera dłoń, dużą, bladą dłoń. Sally liczy żyłki, jedna-

\- A ty kim chcesz być w przyszłości, Sally? 

Dwie, trzy. Głęboki oddech.

\- Superbohaterem, proszę pani.

Lloyd wyje, Sally nie słyszy co. Bawi to wszystkich, poza panią Miller. Sally zastanawia się, czy tak właśnie czują się pękające bańki.

*

Sally ma dziesięć lat, plecak po bracie i bluzę po kuzynie, ale to nie szkodzi. Omija kałużę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w krawędzie jasny dżinsów. Prezent urodzinowy. Słyszy głośny śmiech i nerwowy jęk dzwonka, naciskanego z całej siły. Dwa rowery śmigają Sally przed nosem, nowe i świeżo malowane, ramy błyszczące w słońcu, a na nich Mike i Lucy. Włosy Mike’a są prawie białe, wszyscy mówią, że je sobie wychlorował pływając. Warkocze Lucy mają ciemniejszy odcień, głęboki i miodowy, jak lato. 

Sally patrzy, jak Mike i Lucy się zatrzymują, zeskakują z rowerów i stoją na chodniku, dumni jak jeźdźcy rydwanów. Sally idzie.

*

Sally ma piętnaście lat, zmarszczone brwi i ciężkie buty. Nosi skórzaną torbę ojca, czyta zakurzone książki z biblioteki. Hemingway, Steinbeck, Fitzgerald. Klasycy. Kiedy zgłasza się na lekcji, mówi ‘hipoteza’, ‘aczkolwiek’ i ‘paradoksalnie’. W domu rozwiązuje zadania z matematyki kilka lekcji naprzód, żeby nie wahać się przy tablicy. Raz się zawahała, a Julia zaśmiała się głośno. Zaraz Sally śmiała się z niej. Nie pomogło. 

Pisze wypracowania dla Catriny, która wygląda trochę jak wiosna Botticelliego. Z odrostami i papierosem wystającym z zębów. Catrina robi co chce, wszyscy to wiedzą. Umawiała się z malarką.

\- Catrina, poszłabyś ze mną – Sally zaczyna.

\- Zapomnij, Donovan.

*

Sally ma dwadzieścia lat i wszystkiego dość. Chłopaków, dziewczyn, białych, czarnych, dorosłych, dzieci, filmów, książek, życia. Chciała kiedyś być superbohaterem, to brzmi jak kiepski żart. Molly Hooper się nie śmieje. Sally liczy jej piegi. Jeden- Molly próbuje się wyprostować pod ciężarem własnoręcznie dzierganego swetra, łapie Sally za łokieć, ze wszystkich miejsc. Dwa, trzy.

\- Myślę, że jesteś kimś takim, Sally – mówi Molly bardzo poważnie. 

Całe tysiące piegów. Czy tak to się zaczyna? 

\- Nie jestem.

Idą święta, a jemioła w prosektorium zdaje się marnować. Później Sherlock Holmes powtórzy to Sally słowo po słowie, tocząc palcem białą pastylkę po tłustym stole.

*

Sally ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i nic więcej. Greg kręci głową z rozczarowaniem kiedy składa wypowiedzenie, Anderson drapie się w idiotyczną brodę i kreśli kolejny schemat upadku z dachu szpitala Św. Bartłomieja. Ktoś napisał na chodniku różową kredą: MORDERCZYNI. Śmieszne, ona używała takiej do gry w klasy. Zawsze rysowała, miała do tego oko. Skakała ostatnia, kiedy już wszystkie cyfry były zamazane. No cóż, tym razem to Sherlock skoczył pierwszy. 

Sally wyjeżdża. Usuwa smsy z komórki, od Andersona – niektóre tak bardzo upokarzające, czego to ludzie nie zrobią ze strachu? – od Molly. Wyciąga się w fotelu, zamyka oczy. Tak to się kończy.


End file.
